


adorable little snores

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby Max, Future Fic, M/M, Malec, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, alec snores, it's cannon, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus is amused by Alec's little snores. Based of the sneak peek for 2x15!





	adorable little snores

Magnus Bane loved everything about his love Alec Lightwood, he even loved his cute little snores.  
It was strange at first, to share a bed with him. He was so tall and he was a blanket thief. Magnus hadn't shared a bed (or his heart) with anyone in nearly a century so it had woken him up the first time Alec had snored and it had taken him a moment to remember what was going on. However, as soon as his sleepy mind woke up Magnus had rolled onto his elbow and watched Alec as he slept using the street light that slipped through the gap in the drapes. He looked so relaxed, his face slack, clearly in a deep sleep. Magnus wondered if any other Shadowhunter could sleep so happily in the vicinity of a downworlder. Every time a little snore escaped his mouth Magnus felt the urge to laugh. It made him happy. Happy that there was someone in his bed that he loved, the snores reminded him that he wasn't alone. 

 

It wasn't until a good few years later that Magnus was so overwhelmed by Alec's snoring again. He had portaled in from Cuba one afternoon to find Alec fast asleep on the couch, a pudgy little blue baby fast asleep on his chest wearing nothing but a diaper. Neither stirred when Magnus arrived instead when Alec's snore ended baby Max's began. Magnus' heart was so full of love and humour that it almost floored him. Like father like son indeed.


End file.
